Urban Legend Game!
by Hikari Chikanatsu
Summary: Karena rasa penasaran yang tinggi, membuat mereka ingin membuktikan apakah urban legend itu benar atau tidak. Dan bukannya melakukan sendiri, mereka malah menumbalkan... Hinata. Apakah Urban Legend itu benar? atau hanya bualan semata?
1. *1 : Daruma-san

**_Urban Legend Game!_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi._**

 ** _Warning : OC,OOC, Typo dan lain sebagainya._**

 ** _A/n : Jangan coba-coba melakukannya demi ingin membuktikan apakah ini benar atau tidak. Soalnya Hikari juga belum pernah mencobanya. :v_**

Happy Reading

Gym sore itu terlihat damai, tak ada teriakan, perselisihan ataupun perpecahan.

Ini dikarenakan Pelatih Ukai dan Takeda-sensei sedang ada urusan, karena itu mereka berlatih dengan santai. Sesekali mereka perlu istirahat bukan?

Jadi disinilah mereka, duduk melingkar di tengah ruang gym.

"Hm.. membosankan kalau seperti ini terus Senpai. Lebih baik kita berlatih seperti biasa." Keluh Kageyama.

"Kau benar-benar maniac berlatih ya? Sesekali kita harus istirahat." Sahut Tanaka.

"Aish sudah-sudah. Daripada bertengkar bagaimana kalau kita saling sharing cerita saja?" Usul Sugawara yang diangguki oleh Shimizu.

"Benar kata Tanaka, Kageyama. Sesekali kita harus bersantai." Ucap Daichi. Ah sepertinya mereka tengah dilanda rasa malas akan berlatih.

"Baiklah senpai."

"Jadi bagaimana kalau mengikuti usul Sugawara-senpai?" Ucap Yamaguchi sembari tersenyum cerah.

"Ya, ya! Tapi cerita apa?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Terserah saja. Um.. horor, romance atau humor." Sahut Sugawara menjelaskan pada Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi siapa yang mau duluan?" Tanya Asahi menatap satu persatu teman satu klubnya.

"Ah aku saja senpai. Aku punya sebuah cerita." Ucap Tsukishima tersenyum remeh menatap kearah Hinata.

"O-oi kenapa kau menatapku begitu?"

"Karena ini tidak baik untuk kau dengar. Nanti kalau kau mendengarnya, kau akan ketakutan setengah hidup." Ucap Tsukishima membuat Hinata kesal.

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang akan ketakutan hanya karena ceritamu!"

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu jangan menyesal ketika mendengarnya."

"Uh.. tentu saja, kau pikir aku ini anak kecil apa." Hinata masih menggerutu.

"Sudah-sudah. Mulai saja sekarang, Tsukishima." Lerai Daichi tak sabar ingin mendengar apa yang akan diceritakan oleh Tsukishima.

"Baiklah.. ini cerita tentang salah satu permainan urban legend dinegara kita. Namanya Daruma-san. Kalian pasti sudah pernah mendengarnya." Semua yang ada disana mengangguk serius.

"Tapi aku belum tahu loh." Celetuk Hinata dengan polosnya. Semua yang ada disana otomatis menghela nafas.

"Dengarkan saja kalau begitu." Sahut Tsukishima.

"Baiklah."

"Ini merupakan Permainan Memanggil Hantu wanita yang meninggal dikarenakan jatuh di dalam bathtub dan matanya menancap pada keran." Lanjut Tsukishima, Tim Karasuno mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Oh astaga.." ucap Hinata karena merasa ngeri membayangkan cara meninggal hantu itu.

"Salah satu temanku mencoba permainan ini. Ia bilang padaku sehari sebelum dia akan mencobanya."

"Oh jangan bilang ini permainan berbahaya." Gumam Hinata menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangannya. Tsukishima dan yang lainnya menatap kearah Hinata.

"Tuh kan kamunya takut sendiri. Yachi saja tidak takut sepertimu. Udah sana jauh-jauh. Duduk dipojokan aja biar tidak dengar kelanjutannya. Dasar anak kecil." Ejek Tsukishima. Hinata? Tentunya langsung melaksanakan apa yang diucapkan oleh Tsukishima dengan polosnya.

Ia memilih duduk dipojok ruangan yang agak jauh dari teman-temannya dengan tangan mungil miliknya yang masih setia menutupi kedua belah daun telinga.

Hinata memperhatikan dari jauh, Ia bisa melihat ekspresi teman-temannya yang agak terkejut. Ah benar-benar mengerikan, pikir Hinata.

"Dan.. katanya jika kita membuka mata kita saat masih didalam kamar mandi. Daruma-san akan membunuh kita dengan cara yang sama seperti cara dia mati." Ucap Tsukishima mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Woouaah.. ceritamu membuatku berdebar-debar." Ucap Nishinoya mengelus dadanya.

"Tapi kurasa itu hanya sebuah cerita sih." Ucap Shimizu.

"Tapi temanku benar-benar mati dua hari setelah melakukan permainan itu." Ucap Tsukishima dengan nada serius.

"What seriusan?" Ucap Tanaka tak percaya.

"Hm.." Tsukishima mengangguk.

"Kalau senpai tak percaya kenapa tidak mencobanya saja?" Usul Tsukishima pada Tanaka.

"No! Aku masih sayang nyawa!" Ucap Tanaka keras.

"Tapi itu masih kabar simpang siur juga kan Tsukishima." Ucap Sugawara mencoba menenangkan suasana.

"Tapi aku masih penasaran sih, itu benar atau tidak ya?" Ucap Daichi penasaran.

"Waw Senpai, tadi Tsukishima bilang kalau penasaran kenapa tidak dicoba sendiri saja?" Ujar Nishinoya menatap Daichi.

"Maunya sih mencobanya, tapi.. dirumahku bathubnya masih diperbaiki." Sahut Daichi memejamkan matanya.

"Kau saja yang membuktikannya, Tsukki." Tunjuk Yamaguchi.

"Hell, why me? Kalian yang penasaran kenapa aku yang mau ditumbalkan?!"

"Soalnya kau biang keroknya." Sahut Kageyama dengan santainya. Tsukishima mendengus.

"Oh kenapa tidak Ousama kita saja? Bukankah kalau Daruma-san melihat wajah mengerikannya itu dia akan kabur lebih dulu sebelum menakutinya. Jadi dia aman."

"Bukankah kau lebih bagus? Kau sering mengabaikan orang lain. Nah bukankah itu modal awal yang bagus saat Daruma-san sudah ada di dekatmu?!" balas Kageyama.

Aksi saling ejek antara Tsukishima dan Kageyama pun tak terelakkan. Hinata hanya menatap bingung ke arah mereka. Pasalnya ia tak tahu menahu akan apa yang terjadi.

"J-jangan bertengkar.. ano.. etto.. kalian melupakan sesuatu kurasa." Ucap Yachi, membuat semua orang yang ada di gym menengok kearahnya kecuali Hinata.

"Maksudmu?"

"H-Hinata. Dia.. dia disana sejak tadi, otomatis dia tak tahu apa yang sedang kalian ributkan. Bukankah seharusnya dia juga disini, bukannya di diskriminasi sendirian disana." Yachi mencoba mengingatkan teman satu klubnya.

"Oh ya.." Tiba-tiba mereka mendapat sebuah ide.

"Oiii Shoyo!!" Teriak Nishinoya. Hinata menatap senpainya itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kemari!! Kami sudah berhenti bercerita horor!"

"B-baiklah." Hinata yang memang radanya polos ini pun duduk kembali diposisinya sebelumnya, tanpa merasa ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi padanya.

"Hinata kau ingin menjadi seorang pria sejati kan?" Ucap Tanaka lebih kearah pernyataan.

"Ooh.. Ha'i senpai!!" Pekiknya semangat. Shimizu dan Yachi hanya bisa terdiam. Dalam hati mereka, berkata 'Hinata jangan mau, atau kau akan berada dalam masalah.'

"Kalau begitu, kau mau melakukan sebuah permainan? Oh iya, tapi ini memerlukan keberanian yang besar sih." Nishinoya melanjutkan kata-kata Tanaka tadi.

"Hm.. apapun itu aku mau senpai!" Pekik Hinata bersemangat.

"Benar?" Hinata mengangguk.

"Kau janji ingin melakukannya?" Untuk kedua kalinya Hinata mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu..."

oOo

Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata tak ingin lagi percaya pada teman satu klubnya.

Bahkan biarpun itu Shimizu-san atau Yachi sekalipun. Hinata sudah tak ingin lagi percaya pada mereka.

Bagaimana tidak, tenyata permainan yang dimaksud adalah permainan yang diceritakan oleh si Saltyshima tadi. Oh ini membuat Hinata agak kesal.

Tapi janji adalah janji. Kalau Ia melanggar, Ia harus meneguk 1000 jarum. Tapi.. kalau tidak, bagaimana kalau mati ditangan si hantu bernama Daruma-san itu?

Oh jika dipikirkan baik-baik. Pilihan antara melanggar janji atau tidak. Yah, kedua-duanya sama-sama berakhir di kematian juga sih.

 _'Jadi apa untungnya aku melakukan ini!!'_ Batin Hinata menjerit.

Hinata menatap pintu kamar mandinya, dan kemudian menatap jam dinding yang terpajang di kamarnya yang kini menunjukkan pukul 22.00 pm.

 _"Caranya kamu hanya membutuhkan sebuah kamar mandi yang ada bathtub nya. Matikan lampu, mandilah di malam hari dengan mengisi penuh bathtub tersebut dengan air dan duduklah di dalamnya menghadap ke arah keran."_

Kembali ucapan Tsukishima terngiang di kepalanya.

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, membuka kenop pintu dan mulai mengisi bathup.

 _'Apa harus? Maksudku.. mereka tidak melihatnya juga bukan?'_ Hinata menatap air yang kini mulai mengisi bathub.

 _'Ah tidak, Shoyo. Kalau begitu nanti kamu malah berbohong. Kau tidak boleh berbohong.'_

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya demi mengusir pemikirannya untuk berbohong.

Setelah bathub dirasa penuh, Ia mematikan saklar lampu yang ada di dalam kamar mandi dan mulai melepas handuk yang tadinya menutupi tubuhnya.

Memasuki bathub dengan perlahan dan tentunya permukaan kulitnya langsung disambut dengan rasa hangat dari air yang tadi Ia isi.

Hinata memakai shampo yang sering Ia gunakan, kemudian membilasnya lembut sembari mangucapkan "Daruma-san terjatuh. Daruma-san terjatuh." Dengan mata tertutup.

Beberapa detik setelah Ia mengucapkan itu, tiba-tiba penglihatannya berubah. Yang seharusnya gelap karena Ia tengah menutup mata, malah menunjukkan sesosok wanita yang tengah membilas rambutnya dan saat telah selesai membilasnya, Ia berdiri hendak keluar dari bathub.

Tapi belum sampai Ia keluar, wanita itu seperti terpeleset dan langsung menghantam kran yang ada didepannya dengan mengenaskan. Hinata bahkan meringis melihat itu. Benar-benar Persis seperti apa yang diceritakan oleh Tsukishima di gym tadi.

Setelah penglihatan tentang wanita itu menghilang, Hinata mendengar beberapa barang terjatuh. Baru saja Ia akan membuka matanya, suara Tsukishima berputar kembali di memori otaknya.

 _"Jikalau mendengar suara atau pergerakan, jangan sampai membuka mata atau menoleh. Tanyakan padanya, kenapa dia sampai terjatuh dalam bathtub. Dan tanpa menunggu jawabannya, perlahan, Kau keluarlah dari bathtub, tinggalkan kamar mandi dan tutup pintunya."_

Hinata langsung mengikuti apa yang tadi disampaikan oleh Tsukishima. Ia menanyakan kenapa wanita itu sampai terjatuh. Dan langsung keluar dari bathub, bagai laki-laki brengsek yang meninggalkan gadisnya tanpa berkata-kata.

Ia meninggalkan kamar mandi tanpa menggunakan handuknya kembali. Karena matanya sedari tadi Ia tutup. Untungnya Ia sudah hafal jalan keluar dari Kamar mandi. Jadi Ia tak akan tertabrak apapun saat akan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Dilubuk hati Hinata kini tengah memaki teman-temannya. Oh hell mereka pikir ini tidak mengerikan apa?

Sesudah berhasil keluar, Hinata mengabaikan keadaan kamar mandi. Ia mengambil handuk baru dari lemarinya dan kemudian memakai piamanya.

Ia mengabaikan hal yang baru saja Ia lakukan dan memilih untuk tidur, mengingat besok Ia masih harus sekolah.

oOo

Hinata berjalan menuju ruang makan, sesekali Ia menguap kecil. Ibunya yang melihatnya seperti ini agak mengernyit heran.

"Shoyo kenapa? Shoyo kemarin begadang ya?" Tanya Ibunya.

"Tidak Kaa-chan. Tapi entahlah, mungkin hanya karena kelelahan kemarin." Ibunya hanya mengangguk dan memberikan sarapan milik Hinata.

"Shoyo makan lebih dulu saja. Soalnya Natsu-chan sama Tou-sanmu hari ini masuk agak siang." Hinata mengangguk dan kemudian memilih menikmati makanannya.

Ibunya keluar dari ruang makan, meninggalkan Hinata sendirian disana.

Entah hanya perasaan Hinata saja kah, saat ini seperti ada orang lain didekatnya.

 _"Hinata ingat, Esoknya merupakan hari dimana permainan yang sesungguhnya dimulai. Selama sehari penuh, kamu akan merasakan kehadiran sosok Daruma-san di belakangmu."_

Bagai tersambar petir, Hinata langsung merasa was-was saat mengingat perkataan Tsukishima kemarin.

 _"Untuk melihatnya, cobalah lihat melalui bahu kananmu."_

Hinata mencoba melihat dari bahu kanannya, dan betapa terkejutnya dia.

Disana.. dibelakangnya ada perempuan berambut hitam panjang dan hanya memiliki satu mata tengah menatapnya.

Hinata langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sarapannya. Nafasnya mulai tak teratur. Ia takut, sangat takut malah.

Wajah perempuan itu sangat mengerikan bagi Hinata.

Tangan Hinata mengambil roti yang ada dihadapannya, Ia berusaha bersikap biasa tapi tetap tak bisa Ia pungkiri tangannya kini masih gemetar.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Hinata kini merasa seperti ada orang yang berusaha mendekatinya.

 _'A-apa Daruma-san?'_ Batin Hinata gugup. Jantungnya bahkan berdetak dengan cepat sekarang.

 _"Dia akan berusaha terus untuk mendekatimu. Jika kamu merasakan hantu tersebut terlalu dekat, maka teriakanlah "Tomare!" yang berarti "Berhenti!" dan larilah."_

Kembali ucapan Tsukishima muncul bagai menyelamatkannya dari rasa takutnya.

Semakin lama Hinata merasa sesuatu yang ada dibelakangnya semakin dekat dan semakin dekat.

Ia langsung berdiri dari duduknya, bahkan kursi yang tadinya Ia duduki bergeser beberapa centi.

"Tomare!!" Teriaknya kemudian berlari keluar ruang makan.

oOo

Hinata seharian ini serasa gila. Bagaimana tidak, lagi-lagi Hinata merasa hantu bernama Daruma-san itu kembali mendekatinya saat jam pelajaran disekolah. Dan pada saat itu tengah pelajaran guru killer di sekolahnya pula.

Mau teriak juga tidak mungkin, tapi kalau tidak teriak mungkin saja nyawanya akan melayang.

Jadilah dia berteriak "Tomare!" Dan membuat semua yang ada dikelas terdiam dan menatapnya bingunh.

Atas keberaniannya yang berteriak lantang pula, senseinya yang baik hati itu memberikan hadiah untuknya, yaitu membersihkan toilet.

oOo

Dan hal ini terus terjadi padanya. Hinata tiba-tiba frustasi. Ia sudah sangat malu setiap jam berteriak "Tomare Tomare!" Dengan tidak jelasnya.

Ia berjalan gontai memasuki gym, sedangkan anggota timnya yang melihat Hinata memasuki gym dengan langkah gontai langsung mendekatinya.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?"

"Shoyo, Kau bertemu dengan Durama-san?"

"Hinata kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kalau kau merasa lelah, sebaiknya istirahat saja."

Hinata menghela nafas mendengat berbagai perkataan yang keluar dari mulut teman satu klubnya.

Tak bisakah mereka tidak menanyakan masalah Durama-san.

Ia sudah cukup frustasi sekarang.

"Hinata kau masih diikuti?" Tanya Tsukishima.

"Hm.. puas?"

"Hei kenapa marah padaku. Kau sendiri yang mau." Sahut Tsukishima.

"AARGH!! Menyebalkan!! Kalian menyebalkan! Kalau aku mati dibunuh oleh Durama-san. Akan ku kutuk kalian semua agar tidak bisa hidup tenang didunia ini!!" Teriak Hinata mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegnya sejak pagi hari tadi.

Sedangkan Tsukishima dan yang lainnya hanya bisa melongo.

Ini sangat tak terduga, Hinata yang selalu sabar kini malah meledak-ledak. Apa nanti malam akan terjadi hujan ikan? Pikir mereka.

"Hinata kami.." kembali Hinata merasakan ada pergerakan dibelakangnya.

"Apa ada seseorang dibelakangku?" Potong Hinata menatap kearah Sugawara. Sugawara mengernyitkan keningnya heran. Pasalnya tak ada siapa-siapa disana.

Seketika mereka semua memikirkan hal yang sama.

 _'DURAMA-SAN!!'_

Hinata merasa pergerakan dibelakangnya agak cepat dari tadi pagi. Oh sekarang Ia kembali was-was. Tubuhnya bahkan merasakan panas dingin sekarang.

"T-TOMARE!!" Teriaknya mencoba menghentikan pergerakan hantu yang bernama Durama-san itu. Saking takutnya Ia kini terduduk lemas dilantai gym.

"Hinata.."

"Ja-jadi urban legend tentang itu benar-benar terjadi." Ucap Tanaka tak percaya seraya melihat kearah Hinata yang kini memeluk lututnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak ingin lagi. Kumohon pergilah. Aku tidak kuat lagi." Gumam Hinata menahan isak tangisnya.

Oh sepertinya mereka telah membuat Hinata trauma berat.

Apa sebegitu menyeramkannya? Pikir Daichi yang melihat Hinata seperti itu.

Kembali, Durama-san itu kembali berusaha mendekatinya lagi.

Namun pergerakannya berbeda dengan yang tadi, kini Hinata merasa sosok bernama 'Daruma-san' itu kembali ingin mendekatinya dengan pergerakan yang sangat cepat.

Hinata merasa badannya membeku, suaranya seakan tak bisa keluar dari kerongkongannya. Sekarang yang ia lakukan hanya bisa menatap wajah teman-temannya yang agak mengkhawatirkannya.

Pikiran Hinata seakan kacau saat Tsukishima dan yang lainnya seakan tak mengerti akan apa yang terjadi padanya.

Hinata semakin merasakan bahwa sosok itu semakin dekat dengannya bahkan kalau Hinata berbalik sekarang sosok Itu bisa saja menggapai pucuk rambutnya.

 _"Untuk mengakhiri permainan, teriakkan "Kitta!" yang berarti "Aku melepaskanmu!" sambil menggerakkan tangan ke bawah seperti memotong. Tapi Hal ini harus dilakukan disaat kamu merasakan hantu tersebut sangat dekat denganmu."_

Oh kembali, ucapan Tsukishima keluar dari otaknya. Menyelamatkannya dari kepasrahan akan kematian.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata mencoba bersuara.

Semakin dekat, sosok itu semakin dekat.. Hinata mengangkat tangannya dan kemudian menggerakkannya kebawah seakan melakukan gerakan memotong.

"KITTA!!" teriaknya membuat semua orang terkejut. Untungnya yang dilakukannya berhasil.. sosok Itu berhenti.

Hinata langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sugawara tak kuasa melihat Kouhainya menangis hanya karena rasa penasaran mereka.

"Stt.. sudah.. dia sudah pergi." Ucapnya memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata.

"Kalian jahat hiks.. kalian pikir dia tidak menyeramkan.. hiks.. aku benci hiks.. aku benci kalian." Gumam Hinata dalam pelukan Sugawara. Bahkan Hinata sedikit memukul-mukul tubuh Sugawara walaupun tak berefek sama sekali pada Sugawara.

"Maaf, maafkan kami." Sahut Sugawara.

 ** _*TBC_**

 ** _Oke.. bab 1 nya selesai :v_**

 ** _Gimana? Absurd ya_**

 ** _Hm.. maklum ya, Hikari masih baru buat bikin yang genrenya horor begini._**

 ** _Uuh.._** ** _Hinata kasian ya, jadi tumbal teman satu klubnya *plak_**

 ** _Oke abaikan yang tadi._**

 ** _Terima kasih telah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca FF ini_**

 ** _Maaf kalau masih ada kekurangannya loh._**


	2. *2 : Hitori Kakurenbo

_**Urban Legend Game!**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi.**_

 _ **Warning : OC,OOC, Typo dan lain sebagainya.**_

 _ **A/n : Dichapter kali ini sangat tidak dianjurkan untuk mencoba permainan ini, meski terlihat seperti permainan jelangkung. Tapi ini sangat tidak dianjurkan dilakukan dikarenakan berbeda dan lebih berbahaya dari permainan Jelangkung. Apapun alasannya!! Jangan coba-coba melakukannya demi ingin membuktikan apakah ini benar atau tidak. Mohon kerja samanya.**_

 _Happy reading..._

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak Hinata menyelesaikan permainan Daruma-san.

Sudah seminggu pula Hinata tak bertegur sapa dengan anggota klub Voli nya itu. Bahkan Kageyama yang menjemputnya untuk makan siang bersama pun tak Ia idahkan.

"Hinata!" Panggil Sugawara saat Ia tengah berjalan menuju kantin sendirian.

Hinata berbalik dan menatap senpainya itu dengan raut muka datar.

"Ano.. etto.. aku tahu k-kamu masih marah. Tapi em.. kumohon maafkan kami. Kami tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Ucap Sugawara membungkukkan badannya. Melihat ini Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Baiklah senpai. Tapi, kuharap kalian tidak melakukannya lagi."

"T-tentu saja."

oOo

Hinata sibuk memperhatikan latih tanding antara Tim Karasuno melawan Nekoma. Dua hari lalu mereka mengikuti kamp pelatihan di Universitas Shinzen yang diadakan oleh Pelatih tim Nekoma.

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, ini membosankan baginya. Ia juga ingin ikut bermain. Apalagi kalau lawannya adalah Nekoma.

"Huft.."

"Oi chibi-chan!!" Panggil seseorang sembari menepuk pundaknya.

Hinata berbalik dan menatap pemuda berambut campuran antara putih dan hitam.

"Oh Bokuto-san ada apa?"

"Kau pasti bosan bukan?" Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau mendengar cerita dariku?"

"A-ah bagaimana ya. Tapi sekarang sedang latihan bukan?"

"Kalau begitu saat istirahat nanti. Mari kita bermain!!" Pekiknya senang.

"A-ah.. ya." Hinata tak tau ingin berkata apa lagi. Pasalnya mendengar suatu cerita membuatnya agak trauma.

oOo

Sesuai dengan perkataannya, Bokuto kini mengumpulkan orang-orang di gym satu. Dengan duduk melingkar pula.

Tak banyak, disana hanya ada tim Karasuno, BokuAkaa, Kuroo,Lev, Kenma dan Yaku. Karena hanya mereka yang berminat dengan apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh Bokuto.

"Jadi.. kita akan melakukan apa?" Tanya Akaashi malas.

"Hey hey hey!! Kau seharusnya lebih semangat, Akaashi!!"

"Sebenarnya kita mau apa sih?" Tanya Yaku.

"Kita akan bermain Truth or Dare!" Sahut Bokuto semangat. Sedangkan yang lainnya mengernyit heran, terlebih Hinata.

'Bukannya tadi Bokuto-san bilang ingin bercerita ya.' Batinnya.

"Tenang aku sudah menyiapkan botol kosong." Ucapnya tersenyum.

"Baiklah." Ucap Kenma malas.

"Aku duluan yang akan memutar botolnya." Ucapnya.

Bokuto memutar kencang botol yang tadi Ia bawa, entahlah dapat darimana author pun tak tahu.

Putaran botol semakin lama semakin melambat dan berakhir ke arah Akaashi.

"Akaashi yang kena. Kau ingin Truth atau Dare?" Tanya Bokuto. Akaashi terlihat menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan dia pilih.

"Dare!"

"Uwaah, ah karena tadi aku sudah berjanji pada Chibi-chan. Jadi darenya adalah.. bercerita, terserah apa yang ingin kau ceritakan." Ucap Bokuto asal.

"Baiklah, aku mulai ya?" Semua orang langsung mengangguk mantap.

"Cerita ini tentang permainan bernama Hitori Kakurenbo.

Permainan ini adalah permainan petak umpet yang dilakukan bersama hantu."

"T-tunggu, Akaashi-san.. i-ini kau menjelaskan tentang permainan h-horor?" Hinata menghentikan Akaashi.

"Ya, ah aku hanya bisa menjelaskan. Bukan bercerita. Jadi begini tak apa bukan?" Tanyanya pada Bokuto.

"Hm. Chibi-chan tenang saja. Permainan itu hanya mitos kok." Ucapnya sambil nyengir.

"Aku lanjut."

"Kata orang yang pernah memainkannya. Cara bermainya dengan menyiapkan sebuah boneka yang mempunyai tangan dan kaki, beras, pisau, gunting kuku, seuntai benang merah dan jarum jahit, air garam dan sebuah bathtub."

"Bathub? Kenapa harus bathub?" Kali ini Kageyama yang berbicara. Ia penasaran, kenapa selalu bathub? Kemarin Daruma-san juga di bathub.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, ini hanya cerita yang sudah ada sejak dulu." Sahut Akaashi agak malas.

"Sudah lebih baik lanjutkan saja!" Ucap Lev tak sabar kelanjutannya. Ia penasaran akan permainan apa saja yang ada di jepang itu.

"Kalau barang-barang yang diperlukan sudah lengkap. Berikan bonekamu sebuah nama. Belah dia dengan pisau dan keluarkan segala isinya, lalu tukar dengan beras dan beberapa potongan kukumu."

"Tapi aku juga pernah mendengar kalau kita harus memasukkan beberapa titik darah kita juga disana." Ujar Yaku. Akaashi langsung nampak berpikir.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang ku tahu hanya kuku yang dimasukkan." Sahutnya.

"Ah Yaku-san, bukannya kalau menambahkan darah akan sangat berbahaya. Maksudku, itu bisa saja menjadi kutukan nantinya." Ucap Hinata yang entah dapat darimana jawaban seperti ini.

"Benar kata Hinata, yang kutahu permainan ini campuran antara voodo orang barat dan kutukan orang jepang. Jadi kemungkinan sangat berbahaya kalau kita meneteskan darah kita." Sugawara ikut menambahkan.

"Kupikir kalian tak tahu akan urban legend ini." Ucap Akaashi menatap seluruh orang yang ada.

"Ya, kami tahu. Kecuali satu orang." Ucap Tsukishima.

"Satu orang?"

"Chibi-chan kah?" Semua anggota Karasuno mengangguk bersamaan.

"Wooah! Chibi-chan memang sangat polos sih!" Pekiknya.

"Jadi aku harus apa ini? Lanjut atau berhenti?"

"Lanjutkan saja."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau Hinata akan ketakutan."

"Dia memang ketakutan. Lihat saja mukanya sudah pucat."

"Kurang ajar kau Tsukishima! Tentu saja aku takut. Kau belum pernah merasakan diikuti oleh makhluk halus. Makanya bisa berbicara seperti itu!" Pekik Hinata sembari memukul lengan Tsukishima.

"Eh? Shoyo pernah diikuti oleh makhluk halus?" Ucap Kenma sedikit kaget.

"Um.. ini karena ulah mereka semua!" Tunjuknya pada anggota tim Karasuno.

"Tapi itu kau juga yang mau."

"Siapa yang mau? Kalau saja aku tidak berjanji pastinya tidak akan kulakukan!"

"Memangnya mereka menyuruhmu apa?" Tanya Yaku penasaran karena melihat Hinata yang terlihat kesal sekarang.

"Mereka menyuruhku memainkan Daruma-san!" Seketika semua yang ada disana dibuat kaget akan perkataan Hinata.

"K-kau berhasil?" Tanya Bokuto.

"Ya, untungnya berhasil." Sahut Hinata.

"W-wah kau memang hebat Chibi-chan!!!" Bokuto langsung mendekat dan memeluk Hinata erat.

"Jangan peluk seerat itu, Bokuto. kasihan Hinata tidak bisa bernafas." Ucap Akaashi. Bokuto melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jadi apa harus kulanjutkan atau dihentikan?" Tanya Akaashi.

"Lanjut saja senpai."

"Em.. Jahit kembali dengan benang merah. Pada jam 3 pagi, pergi ke kamar mandi dan isi bathtub dengan air."

"Pegang bonekamu dan sebut namanya. Dan kita harus mengatakan 'aku yang jadi pertama.' Dengan lantang sebanyak tiga kali."

"Kemudian Letakkan boneka itu dalam air. Matikan lampu di seluruh rumah. Televisi boleh menyala tapi harus disaluran kosong."

"Tapi bukankah sulit menemukan saluran kosong?" Ucap Hinata.

"Jam 3 pagi Bogee! Channel televisi jam segitu banyak yang menghentikan acara dan memasang saluran kosong." Ucap Kageyama.

"Tumben kau pintar, sedang sakit ya?" Celetuk Tsukishima membuat Kageyama menahan amarahnya agar tidak menghantamkan bola voli kemuka Tsukishima.

"Aku lanjut, Tutup matamu dan hitung sampai 10. Kembali ke ruangan boneka tadi berada dan teriakkan "Aku menemukanmu" lalu tusuk ia dengan pisau."

"T-tunggu Akaashi-san. Bukankah itu keterlaluan? Maksudku kita memanggil arwah itu masuk kedalan boneka itu. Lalu kita menikamnya dengan brutalnya. Tentunya akan membuat arwah itu marah bukan?"

"Kau memang benar, tapi aku juga tidak tahu. Ceritanya secara turun temurun seperti ini." Sahut Akaashi bingung.

"Baiklah lanjut saja Akaashi-san."

"Setelah Itu, katakan "Okay, sekarang giliranmu" ("mu" yakni iblis) dan letakkan boneka itu kembali. Lari keluar dan sembunyilah dengan mengambil air garam."

"Apa jika memainkan permainan ini akan mati?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu juga sih. Tapi katanya kalau salah mengakhiri permainan ini, kita bisa diikuti oleh arwah itu seumur hidup atau bisa juga arwah itu mengambil tubuh kita begitu." Jelas Akaashi.

"Lalu cara menghentikannya?" Tanya Lev.

"Untuk mengakhiri permainan ini, masukkan air garam dalam mulutmu. Carilah boneka yang sudah kau beri nama tadi. Yang kemungkinan tidak mudah ditemukan, boneka itu akan berpindah-pindah ke ruangan yang tak terduga sebelumnya dan semburkan air garam. Lalu teriakkan "Aku menang!" tiga kali. Dan Bakar boneka itu biar tak dihantui."

"Ooh begitu.. ah aku jadi penasaran." Ucap Lev.

"Kau benar Lev, aku juga penasaran." Ucap Yaku.

"Yaku-san jangan, itu permainan berbahaya."

"Kita tidak tahu itu berbahaya atau tidak. Bukankah itu hanya mitos ?" Ucap Bokuto.

Tim Karasuno hanya diam, ah mereka sih sebenarnya penasaran juga. Tapi Mereka tidak ingin membuat Hinata kembali mencak-mencak sambil mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya karena kembali berpotensi melibatkannya pada hal seperti ini.

"Jangan bilang begitu senpai, kalau Daruma-san saja sudah semengerikan itu apalagi Hitori Kakurenbo." Ucap Hinata serius.

"Ah baiklah."

"Giliranku untu memutar botolnya." Ucap Akaashi sembari memutar botol yang tadinya mengarah padanya.

Botol berputar searah jarum jam. Dan kemudian berhenti tepat ke arah Lev.

"Truth atau Dare?"

"Hm.. Dare saja!"

"Hm.. apa ya." Bokuto membisikkan sesuatu pada Akaashi.

"Tapi Bokuto.."

"Ayolah."

"Ano.. em.. mainkan permainan Hitori Kakurenbo. Kau boleh memilih orang untuk menemanimu bermain."

"Woaah!! Kalian mengetahui rasa penasaranku ya? Hm.. bagaimana ya. Hinata ayo kita mainkan permainan itu!" Pekiknya. Membuat tim Karasuno membuat posisi perlindungan untuk Hinata.

"Tidak boleh, ajak yang lain saja sana."

"What? Tapi aku ingin Hinata yang menemaniku. Kalau mama Yaku pasti nanti langsung menolak." Lev mengeluarkan jurus memelasnya.

"Tapi Hinata.."

"Baiklah.. tapi kalau aku kenapa-kenapa kalian harus bertanggung jawab! Dan kalau aku nantinya mati aku akan menghantui kalian semua agar kalian tidak ada yang hidup dengan tenang!" Ucap Hinata serius dengan mata memicing tajam. Sedangkan Lev langsung bersorak senang.

"Baiklah."

"Aku ikut boleh kan? Aku tidak ingin Hinata kenapa-kenapa." Ucap Sugawara. Dan tentunya diangguki oleh Akaashi.

"Oh iya semakin banyak orangnya permainan ini semakin berbahaya jadi hati-hati."

oOo

Jam meunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Lev, Sugawara, Hinata dan Yaku yang tiba-tiba ingin ikut kini menatap boneka yang ada di tangan Lev. Lev memberinya nama Poo.

Mereka sekarang tengah berada di lantai satu, tempat kamar mandi berada.

Mereka melakukan sesuai dengan apa yang tadinya di katakan Akaashi.

"Kita memasukkan kuku atau darah?" Tanya Yaku.

"Kuku saja, Yaku-san." Sahut Hinata.

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Lev.

"Warna merah dianggap mewakili pembuluh darah. Dan kurasa kalau kita memasukkan darah kita, itu akan menjadi sebuah kutukan." Sahut Hinata.

"Baiklah kita gunakan kuku saja oke?" Ucap Sugawara. Mereka memotong beberapa kuku mereka dan memasukkannya kedalam perut boneka berbentuk teddy bear yang ada ditangan Lev.

Mereka juga menyiapkan beberapa gelas air garam, dan membuat garis di jalan menuju tempat teman-temannya tidur sekarang.

"Itu untuk apa?" tanya Lev penasaran.

"Harusnya, ini menghentikan roh yang ingin pergi ke suatu ruangan tertentu untuk menemukanmu."

"Jadi kita akan bersembunyi disana?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak! Kalau seperti itu hal ini tidak akan menyenangkan bukan?"

"Lalu untuk apa kita menaburkan banyak garam ini?" Ucap Hinata bingung.

"Supaya yang lain tidak dia ganggu."

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan membantu menaburkan garam agar lebih cepat selesai.

Setelah selesai mereka kembali kelantai satu, berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi.

"Kalian yakin?" Ucap Hinata.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini tantangan." Sahut Lev.

"Bukankah seharusnya permainan ini dilakukan ditempat kosong. Tapi ini teman-teman kita ada dilantai dua." Ucap Hinata beralasan.

"Tenang, maka dari itu tadi aku menanurkan garam. Agar tidak bisa menyentuh mereka."

"O-oh."

Mereka memasuki kamar mandi, meletakkan boneka itu wastafel yang mereka isi air. Karena disana tak ada bathub.

"Lev, Hinata, Sugawara dan Yaku jadi yang pertama!

Lev, Hinata, Sugawara dan Yaku jadi yang pertama!

Lev, Hinata, Sugawara dan Yaku jadi yang pertama!"

Ucap mereka, kemudian mereka berlari keluar. Mematikan semua lampu yang menyala di lantai satu dan kemudian kembali kedalam kamar mandi.

Lev mengeluarkan pisau lipat kecil dari kantong celananya.

"Poo. Lev, Hinata, Sugawara dan Yaku menemukanmu!"

Mereka menariknya keluar, Lev menusuk jantung boneka itu dan memastikan bahwa dia memutuskan banyak benang merah sebelum membuangnya kembali ke bak wastafel.

"Poo jadi yang kedua! Poo jadi yang kedua! Poo jadi yang kedua!" Mereka bernyanyi kecil, kemudian berlari kembali menuju tempat persembunyian mereka.

Mereka masing-masing meneguk air garam, memastikan untuk tidak menelannya, kemudian memegang botol mereka dengan erat sebelum bersembunyi di lemari besar yang ada disalah satu ruangan di Universitas itu.

Lima menit pertama mereka hanya diam menunggu. Tidak ada yang terjadi.

Di menit berikutnya mulai terdengar suara-suara aneh dari luar.

Suara Ketukan, langkah kaki dan beberapa barang terjatuh berbunyi saling bersahutan.

Hinata yang duduk dekat pintu lemari langsung memegang tangan Sugawara erat. Ia takut, sangat takut. Sugawara yang tahu sang Kouhai tengah ketakutan langsung memeluknya dan mencoba menenangkan sang Kouhai.

Lev dan Yaku langsung meringkuk mundur dalam lemari.

Suasana kini terasa semakin dingin. Hinata semakin tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak ketakutan.

Suara-suara diluar lemari terdengar semakin jelas.

'Aku..'

'Akan..'

'Menemukan kalian..'

Suara aneh yang entah darimana itu terdengar sangat jelas. Hinata tentunya langsung memeluk erat tubuh senpainya.

'Astaga ini benar-benar mengerikan!' Batin Yaku dan Sugawara.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar. Seakan mendekati kearah tempat mereka bersembunyi.

Semakin lama suara itu semakin dekat. Sugawara perlahan bergerak mendekati Yaku dan Lev yang berada dibagian yang agak dalam, membawa Hinatanya perlahan.

Ia merasakan tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat, begitu pula Lev dan Yaku yang melihat Hinata.

Seberkas rasa bersalah menyerang Lev saat melihat Hinata yang seperti ini.

'Tak Tak Tak'

'Tok..Tok..Tok.. Tok.' Lemari tempat mereka bersembunyi diketuk dari luar. Sugawara langsung membekap mulutnya dan mulut Hinata agar tidak mengeluarkan suara karena kaget, begitu pula yang dilakukan Yaku dan Lev.

"Hiks.." Hinata kini mulai terisak, Ia sangat ketakutan. Ini melebihi hal yang Ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Suara dari luar pun berhenti. Keadaan kembali sunyi senyap. Sugawara mengelus punggung Hinata lembut agar Hinata tenang.

Hinata yang mengerti akan apa yang dilakukan senpainya pun mengangguk dan menghapus jejak air matanya.

Mereka merasa keadaan sudah aman pun mencoba mengintip dari sela lemari.

Tak ada siapa-siapa berarti mereka aman. Begitulah kira-kira pemikiran mereka.

Hingga saat Hinata bergeser sedikit karena Ia melihat Lev yang agak kesempitan membuat lemari sedikit bergerak.

 _ **Trak**_

Pintu lemari terbuka tiba-tiba dan disana sudah ada boneka teddy bear tadi tengah membawa sebuah pisau. Memang karena suasana yang gelap didalam sana dan hanya membuat Hinata yang terlihat.

Hinata langsung merasa ditarik oleh sesuatu untuk keluar dari dalam lemari. Ia berusaha mati-matian agar tidak bersuara.

Sedangkan Sugawara mecoba menarik Hinata agar tak keluar dari lemari.

Lev dan Yaku pun ikut membantu Sugawara menarik Hinata namun tiba-tiba sebuah pisau melayang menuju Hinata dan tepat mengenai lengan kanannya.

Seketika mata mereka membola ketika melihat pisau yang kini menancap lengan Hinata.

"Hentikan permainan ini senpai. Aww.. kumohon." gumam Hinata meringis karena tusukan pisau yang ada dilengannya.

Tanpa aba-aba Sugawara dan Yaku keluar dari lemari dan mencari jejak boneka itu.

Mereka melihatnya, ada di pojok ruangan dekat pintu masuk. Segera mereka mendekat dan menyemburkan air garam yang tadi mereka siapkan.

Seketika mereka berteriak "Kami menang!!" Sebanyak tiga kali. Dan seketika itupula keadaan menjadi tenang. Suasana dingin pun berhenti. Yaku langsunh menyalakan lampu yang ada diruangan dan menatap kearah boneka tadi.

"Kita harus membakarnya." Ucap Sugawara tegas. Yaku hanya mengangguk.

"Lev telepon ambulance, dan juga hati-hati mengeluarkan Hinata dari sana." Lev mengangguk. Oh sungguh, Ia jera memainkan permainan seperti ini.

Apalagi membuat salah satu temannya terluka. Sungguh Lev merasa sangat bersalah.

Ambulance datang dan itu tentunya membangunkan semua anggota yang tadinya tidur dilantai dua.

Mereka segera keluar dan melihat Hinata yang tengah mendapatkan pengobatan.

Sugawara dan Yaku kini membakar boneka itu tak jauh dari tempat Lev dan Hinata berada.

Setelah boneka itu berubah menjadi abu baru mereka mendekat kearah Hinata.

"Hinata maaf karena diriku kau terluka."

"Tak apa yang terpenting kita selamat."

"Kuta berhasil, syukurlah." Ucap Yaku menghela nafas.

"Hinata kenapa?" Tanya Daichi.

"Dia terluka terkena pisau yang dilemparkan oleh boneka yang kami gunakan tadi." Sahut Sugawara seadanya.

"Woah! Lagi-lagi urban legend itu agaknya benar." Ucap Tanaka.

"M-maafkan aku! Ternyata hal itu sangat berbahaya. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Terlebih padamu Chibi-chan." Ucap Bokuto. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Kau hebat Hinata! Kau sudah dua kali mengalami hal yang tidak menyenangkan!" Ucap Yamaguchi.

"Terima kasih, tapi.. kalau tidak ada Sugawara-senpai, Yaku-san dan Lev aku pasti sudah tiada." Ucapnya.

"Jadi.. terima kasih senpai, Yaku-san dan Lev." Tambah Hinata tersenyum. Membuat Sugawara, Yaku dan Lev langsung memeluknya dan mengucapkan 'maaf.' Berulang kali.

'Kuharap ini terakhir kalinya aku terperosok dalam permainan berhantu seperti ini.' Batin Hinata lelah.

 _ ***TBC**_

 _ **Beneran ini mengerikan..**_

 _ **Coba deh liat di youtube tentang ini.. uh.. makanya Hikari gak nyaranin mencoba urban legend yang ada disini.**_

 _ **Mending cari aman aja.**_

 _ **Maaf kalau ada kekurangannya. Tapi sekedar mengingatkan jangan berani-berani mencobanya.**_

 _ **Ending dari permainannya hanya imajinasi Author. Kalau yang sebenarnya, Hikari gak tau!**_

 _ **Terima kasih telah membaca Ff ini ...**_

 _ **Semoga kalian terhibur.**_


End file.
